happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Treeless Sisters
The Treeless Sisters is a group. Water Flower is the leader of this group, Mira Fox and Beava are the other members. This group is the female counterpart of The Treeless Brothers. They first appeared in the episode "The Treeless Madness". Character bio The Trio The Treeless Sister trio is known to be less brave, more nervous than Treeless Brothers. They seem less violent than Treeless Brothers. They don't actually known how to fight like The Treeless Brothers, but in sometimes, they are shown to be very brave and can fight. While they are weaker and more nervous than The Treeless Brothers. They are shown to be more fast and agile than The Treeless Brothers. Giving them the speed advantages. Much like The Treeless Brothers. Despite the "Treeless" in the group, the Treeless Sisters doesn't seem to hate trees very much Water Flower Water Flower is a blue deer. She is the love interest of Quake Tree, who is her male counterpart. She is also always seen with her purple bow. She is also very good at swimming, making her have an advantage at the water. Due to her name, she oftens seens likes flower very much Mira Fox Mira Fox is an orange fox. She is the love interest of Riro Fox, who is her male counterpart and the leader of The Treeless Brothers group. Beava Beava is a red beaver. She is the love interest of Rabeav, who is her male counterpart. She is the weakest sister of the group (like her partner Rabeav from The Treeless Brothers group). She is also the smartest sister of the group Episodes Starring roles *The Treeless Madness *Deer at the Theater (Water Flower only) *Deer Tub (Water Flower only) *The Marriage of Treeless Fox Couple (Mira Fox only) *Treeless Fox and Deer Girls are Kidnapped! (Water Flower and Mira Fox only) *Afraid of Spike Pit (Water Flower only) *Unlucky Sisters Featuring roles *Steps On, Sparrow! (Mira Fox only) Appearances TBA Deaths Water Flower #Deer Tub: Electrocuted in the bath tub when a wire falls into it. #Unlucky Sisters: Killed by Lustly (Death not seen) Beava #Unlucky Sisters: Killed by Lustly by getting stabbed in the head with Lustly's knife Mira Fox #Unlucky Sisters: Killed by Lustly by getting stabbed in the head with Lustly's knife Injuries Water Flower #Afraid of Spike Pit: Impaled by a lot of spikes after falling into a pit. Beava #Unlucky Sisters: Bashed in the head by Lustly's hammer. Mira Fox #Unlucky Sisters: Knocked down by Lustly's hammer. Kill count Water Flower *Bad Deer: 1 ("Treeless Fox and Deer Girls are Kidnapped!" along with Mira Fox, Quake Tree, and Riro Fox) Beava TBA Mira Fox *Bad Deer: 1 ("Treeless Fox and Deer Girls are Kidnapped!" along with Water Flower, Quake Tree, and Riro Fox) Trivia *The Treeless Sisters dies less frequently than The Treeless Brothers *The sister Water Flower share many similaries with Kendall are: **They both are deers **They both are blue **They both have antlers despite being female deers **They both wears red suits (Unless if Water Flower is in her signature suit) **They both are friendly Gallery Lustly kill 1 treeless sister while the other 2 flees.png|The Treeless Sisters fleeing from Lustly, but Lustly manages to kill Water Flower before she can escaping with 2 treeless sisters in suit.png|The Treeless Sisters in suit Loser flower.png Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Trio Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Deer and Moose Category:Orange Characters Category:Foxes Category:Canines Category:Red Characters Category:Beavers Category:Free to Use Category:Rodents